


Starting Over

by Robotkitty5848



Category: Harvest Moon: A New Beginning
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotkitty5848/pseuds/Robotkitty5848
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a breakup with Neil, Alex feels as if her life is over. What she doesn't know is that she has someone else who loves her more than Neil ever could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Denial

I couldn't believe what he was saying to me. There was no way this was happening. I didn't want it to be true. This is a joke maybe? This was way too cruel. It was a week before my birthday

"I don't like you anymore. I'm sorry Alex, but I'm not interested in a relationship anymore." Neil shrugged, "I should get going. It was nice while it lasted, but it wasn't meant to be."

He turned his back to me and walked away from the Goddess spring where he told me to meet him. I felt my throat tighten up as my eyes started to feel wet. Was I boring to him? I don't think I've changed, but maybe he was never into me from the start. Maybe I was dreaming. I would awake with Neil at my side and love in his eyes. There's no way that he didn't like me the same way I liked him. I felt like my feet were made of stone as I made my way home. I was going to forage today, but I didn't have any energy.

"Alex, are you ok? I've called your name a bunch of times." I turned to see Tina waving at me. I was usually happy to see her, but I was too lost in thought.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You sure? Your eyes look puffy."

I wiped my eyes, "Really? I wonder why that is. Anyways I'm going to bed early tonight. Early to bed, early to rise."

"Something happened. I can tell. I saw Neil earlier. He seemed grumpier than usual. When I asked him what had him in a bad mood, he told me to buzz off."

"It's really nothing," I denied.

"Alex. . . I guess you two had a fight? Or it is. . . I'm so sorry." She left me alone after that. I didn't respond. Maybe if I didn't admit it out loud, it wouldn't be true.

When I got to my house, I didn't bother turning on any of the lights. I couldn't. My head was flowing with memories of our time together. I remember how shy I was around him at first. After spending more time with him I got to know what he was really like. I still recall how nervous I was when I showed him the ring for the first time. It had been a nice relationship. Almost a whole year. I didn't see any signs of him being unhappy from our time together. Why wouldn't we have lasted to him? We both have jobs and live in the same town. Neither of us flirted with anyone else. We were happy. I refuse to believe that I made him depressed. I got into bed, too upset to move. Maybe this nightmare would be over.

* * *

After a couple of days, people noticed that I wasn't acting like myself. I was very close to Echo village's people. I had gained their trust when I saved the town all by myself. A simple farm girl fixing a broken place wasn't a common occurrence. I didn't want anyone to see how pained I was. I still didn't want to think about that day or Neil's reasoning. He must have been lying surely. Maybe he liked someone else and didn't want to break my trust.

"Are you alright Alex?" I jumped when I heard Rod's voice. I didn't realize that he had entered the restaurant. It was a Thursday, so he should be working right now. I noticed that Felicity was looking at me with a look of pity from across the tables. Michelle looked less preppy than normal as she performed her magic.

"I'm dandy. I feel as if my day couldn't get any better," I plastered a fake smile on face. I felt like vomiting. It wasn't Rod's fault. He was a nice guy. But he was friends with Neil. It made me a bit uncomfortable.

"You don't look very good. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here for you. I know what happened. I talked with Neil."

I couldn't help but stiffen. I wasn't in the mood for this. It hasn't even been that long since we broke up. I didn't like how that sounded in my ear. I couldn't deal with this. Not yet. I need time.

"Oh. What did he say?"

"Not much. It's hard to get him to open up sometimes. He just said that personal things happened and to not ask about you. I don't need to be a genius to know that you guys are going different ways. I'm sorry."

"I have to go," I got up from the table as my throat started to knot. I ran from the building as Rod yelled my name after me. I didn't want to speak with anyone right now. This wasn't fair. What did I do wrong? Why was this happening to me of all people? Why didn't he love me anymore?

I ended up at the Goddess spring and sank to my knees. I started to cry then and there. I hated crying in front of other people. I've been like that since my childhood. The only other people to see me cry were Neil and Tina. I wasn't one to let my emotions to get too out of control. The animals in the forest seemed to sense my sadness and went up to me. I could see that they were trying to comfort me. I had finally gotten them all to no longer be scared of me. I sniffed and let them try to make me feel better. Animals were so much better than humans. Animals wouldn't break a heart.


	2. Anger

I chopped the tree down with more force than necessary. I made sure to stay at a safe distance so that it wouldn't land on me. I couldn't help but feel irritated. People wouldn't stop pestering me. Especially old man Dunhill. I don't want to do the stupid gardening tour. It was ok the first few times I participated, but now I'm just sick of him entering my house every second of the month. The people in Echo were very hard to please, so this festival has gotten under my nerves. And I might see Neil there.

I felt my nerves tighten at the thought of his name. I swung my ax at the next tree so strong that I felt shivers go up my arms. I didn't want to think about that guy. He's the reason I was like this. I remember his words with a pang. I shook my head and continued chopping. I tried to clear my mind so that I wouldn't keep getting distracted, but I kept thinking about him. He was my first real relationship and the first guy I had met in Echo when he gave me my first cow. How did we get like this?

I put my ax away, drained both physically and mentally. There was no way I was going to get any work done if I don't get over this. I picked up whatever lumber I had managed to chop and went to have a break at Olivia's tea place. She was good for advice and was easy to talk to. I ordered tea and sat down at one of the tables. I watched Toni and Niko playing with one of Rod's puppy. The pet seller was speaking with Hossan outside. Hina was outside the salon, looking through the window. I sighed. Everyone else was happy but me.

"Is something the matter? You haven't touched your tea."

"Oh, sorry. I'm just upset at the moment. I'm having a bad week." I put my head down on the table.

"It's your birthday today. You should be a lot happier. Just forget about whoever made you upset. There are other people out there that can make you a lot happier." She gave me a large slice of cake.

"Is that so? What do you do when you're not in a good mood?"

"I read letters from loved ones that I've received. It reminds me that no matter what or who hurts me, someone is there to help me off my feet. Also you don't have to pay for the cake. It's on me, since today is special."

"Thank you Olivia." After eating at her place and listening to her advice I felt a little bit better. They say that a guy's usually crankier when he's hungry, but I guess that works for me as well.

* * *

A few days after my birthday I decided to go to the animal sanctuary. I would have to talk to Neil, but my animals were stressed, so I had to put aside my pride for them. I saw Allen hanging out near Rod's stall. The ginger friends waved at me then went back to talking about who knows what. I tried to focus on them as I told the animal salesman that I wanted to go to the animal place. He said nothing as he took me there. The ride there was uncomfortable. I was too mad at him to speak. He was going to act like nothing happened between us? He didn't even check to see how I was doing.

When I got there, I checked to make sure that my animals were fine. Oreo, Fluffy, and Taylor all loved this place. It was a pity that I couldn't bring Chica. She could use the stress relieving paradise. After a few hours, I went to stand near Neil. He fixed me with an irritated look, "What?"

"Nothing." I glared back. Jerk. Where was the warmth that we had? It was like a candle with the flame blown out.

"If it's nothing then stop giving me that look like I did something wrong."

"You did do something wrong! You had a very stupid excuse for dumping me. If you thought I was boring why did you go out with me in the first place?" I spat at him, "What did I do to you?"

"You never used to be boring. But I don't feel as happy with you as I did in the beginning. If you can't accept that, then that's your fault, not mine."

"You're an asshole! Take me home. I don't want to be here anymore."

"Fine with me."

After another awkward ride, we made it back to Echo. As we entered town, I took my animals from Neil and walked them to my barn myself. I ignored what happened today as I made it to my house. I couldn't stand his attitude, I swear. He was turning back into the Neil I met in my first spring here. I sighed. I guess there was nothing I could do to change him.

After entering my house, I noticed I still had a picture of us on my bed table. I took it out of the frame and put it into my closet. I couldn't deal with this. I made myself some hot chocolate and sat on my bed and read. It was a book I had borrowed from Soseki. He said that I'd like it, since the main character was also a farmer. I felt a little sad that a fictional character had a better love life than I did. Feeling lovesick, I closed the book and put my head on my pillow. I was too lazy to turn off the light. I closed my eyes, hoping that I'd actually have a better day tomorrow.


	3. Depression

I didn't leave my house much the following week. I only left to take care of my crops and animals. Just because I was suffering, didn't mean that they had too. My face had gone numb from crying so much. I didn't want to enter town. I would see him and I'd start sobbing again. I lifted my head up from my sheets when I heard a knock on my door. What in the world did Dunhill want now?

It wasn't Dunhill who had entered. It was Tina. She was holding a bouquet of flowers? Lucky for her. I wonder who gave those to her. It wasn't any of my business though.

"I came to see how you were doing. Everyone in this town loves you. When we don't see you acting like you usually do, we can't help but worry. If you want to talk to someone about your breakup-"

"I don't want to talk about Neil ok?" I felt my throat tighten. If that's what she was here for, then she can leave. I don't want to think about him at all. I would just start crying again. I kept thinking about moving back in with my parents, but I had too many responsibilities here. Echo village was starting to feel like a prison. I couldn't move on if he was still going to be around. Ever since the animal sanctuary, he hasn't said a word to me. It was like I was invisible and that made the pain even worse.

"Then we won't talk about him then. Also these flowers are for you." She put the roses in the vase next to my bed, "I've been told not to tell who gave those to you. I'll let you know when you start to feel better. We should go have fun somewhere to empty your mind. What do you say, Alex?"

"I'm not in the mood to go out. What if we bump into him?"

"Then we ignore him of course. I think the whole village knows about you two. The fact that the both of you have been acting like someone took your hearts away. I guess this happens when you live in a small town."

"Fine," I got off the bed with a yawn. Didn't surprise me that the village knew about this. Rumor spread quickly in a place like this. It was only a matter of time. She left my house so that I could change out of my pajamas. I stared at the flowers with confusion. Who would send me these? I didn't think any of the other guys in town felt anything for me. I was with Neil for a while. I shook my head. It didn't really matter.

* * *

I could tell that Tina was trying to make me feel a bit better, but I was too depressed. It felt like the sky was too bright and happy. If it rained or something, then it'd match my mood, but the sun had another opinion.

We were hanging out in the restaurant when it happened. I was eating when I saw Neil enter the building. It wasn't raining, so he clearly has a stall to be at. When he saw that I was here, he walked up to me.

"Alex, can we talk?"

"I don't know. Can we? Is it humanly possible?" I couldn't help but snap. What gave him the nerve to just ask like I was nothing then decide to ask me to be alone with him?

"Go away Neil. She doesn't want to speak to you at the moment," Tina stood up, grabbing my arm, "Come on Alex. Let's go somewhere else."

I couldn't speak, but nodded anyways. I didn't want to look at him to see what expression was on his face. I followed Tina out of the building, while everyone either gave me a look of pity, or Neil a glare. She let go of my arm and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect to see him there." I couldn't help the tears that were starting to form. My head started to pound and my heartbeat could be felt in my ears. I was not prepared for this.

"It's fine. I'm going to bed. See you later." I would say tomorrow, but don't know if I'd have to spirit to get up.

"See you. Remember Alex. Everyone in this town loves you. You're the reason we are all here. Anyone of us can help get you through this. Just let me know what I can do for you. You're my best friend. I want you to feel better no matter what it takes."

* * *

I rolled over in bed, unable to sleep. I sighed, hoping that my heart would stop hurting. I felt more dead than ever. I didn't know how long I can go on feeling this way. I've never had this happen to me before. It was like glass was in my stomach. I didn't have as much of an appetite anymore and it was starting to show. I had a lot less stamina than normal and the summer's heat wasn't helping at all.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax but I couldn't. I wondered what to do to get out of this mess. I couldn't think with this heat. I was really starting to hate this season. I wish I could go back to spring when my life was a lot happier. I missed the light breeze in the air as I ran through the woods, foraging and looking for something to make for my lover. I guess that I'd have to move on. I couldn't stay like this forever. I would try to forget Neil and take control of my life again. I couldn't let the memories ruin my life forever. It wasn't going to be easy, but it's the least I could do.


	4. First steps

I decided to turn my life around and get over my breakup. I ignored the knot in my chest as I went over to Neil's stall. He looked a bit surprised to see me looking so calm. He must have expected me to be angry or depressed. I took a deep breath and ordered animal treats and fodder. I could see Rod watching us from the corner of my eye. I waved to him and he smiled at me. Why couldn't Neil have that kind of positivity?

"Alex, I've been meaning to ask you but haven't been able to find the words. Are you ok? I feel bad about how I've been treating you lately. Everyone in town can see it. A lot of people are mad at me for how I left you."

"I've been terrible but I'm over it." It felt like I was swallowing glass, but I kept going, "I've accepted that you no longer want to be with me. You're right. We weren't meant to last forever. One of us would have to die and leave the other one alone. You just cut it off before it could happen. I'm letting you go. Goodbye Neil." I felt a bit proud that I got it off my chest. Neil gave me a nod and looked off to the side.

Feeling better I went to Tina's house. She was very happy to see me out and about since I spent the last weeks in my house not leaving it. I felt bad about ignoring everyone in town but I was in a bad time. I just had to think of the positive things in life.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you. It's a good thing you're visiting me. You seem to look a bit better. Not all the way but maybe one piece at a time."

I laughed, "It'll take a while, but I'm trying to get happier."

"Maybe we should go on a vacation. That might help your mood."

"I'm too busy for that. How about we eat at the restaurant. I'm starving."

Eating made me feel happier. Clement's food was the best throughout the entire village. I hoped to one day be as good of a cook as he is. I wonder if I should ask him to teach me.

"Hey Alex! How have you been? It's been awhile since we've talked."

"I've been so and so. You're food is as yummy as ever. Money's on the table. See you later." I waved to him. Felicity and Michelle waved back to me. I felt contempt and wanted to great everyone else in town.

"Oh yeah that reminds me. I have something to do. You going to be ok?"

"Yeah I think. Wait, so who sent me the flowers?"

"I can't tell you that. Sorry Alex." She dashed off before I could ask anymore. I thought about it with caution. I just wanted to know. Maybe I could try dating again. But I didn't want anyone to think that I'm just using him to help get over Neil. It would help me, but I don't want that to be my only reason. I'm not really sure if any of the other guys in town even liked me. There were other pretty young girls in town for them to choose from. I don't think I'd even be able to get a prince to like me. Maybe they were giving the flowers to make me feel better instead of affection.

I went to the area above the Harvest Goddess spring and looked at the sky. Looking at the clouds always made me feel better as a child. I remember when I used to lie down in the grass with my parents and guess what shape the clouds were. I wish I could be as happy with someone as my mother was. Someone that would move out of their hometown just to live with me. It was like something out of a fairy tale. I got on my back to watch the clouds. I couldn't help but see a cow in one of the clouds. It was nice for a while to help me get my mind off things.

"Watcha doing Alex?" Rod's voice came up from above me.

"Just watching the clouds. Want to join me?"

"Ok." He got down next to me, "How have you been? Allen and I have been worried about you, you know? You can talk to either of us and we will help you."

"You know a lot of people have asked me that. I'm not the best, but I'm trying."

"Well we all care about you. You did save this town after all. We pretty much owe you our lives and homes."

"I guess," I pointed at the sky, "Ooh, that one looks like a bunny! You see it, the small one."

"It looks more like a fish to me."

"A fish? You must be seeing things."

"No, see? The fin is right there."

"Ohh. Now I see it. You have good eyes."

We stayed like that for a good couple of hours. It was nice hanging out with Rod. He was such a nice person and easy to talk to. He could be a bit naive at time, but I think it gives him character. When I sat back up, part of me had gone numb.

"It's keeping pretty late. Should I walk you back home?" Rod gave me his hand and pulled me back to my feet. I stumbled a little, but managed to stand up straight.

"It's ok Rod. I'm used to being out this late. But if you want to walk with me back to town I won't object." I dusted the grass off me and strolled with him back to my place. It was nice to hang out with a friend again. I missed the feeling.


	5. Friendship

Tina was the first thing I saw in the morning. She entered my house without permission, but since it was my best friend it was fine. And because she wasn't a guy. I didn't know what she was planning, but something tells me it's for my sake.

"Come on lazy bones, I want to take you somewhere today."

"I have animals to take care of."

"Oh we have someone taking care of them. Now go eat. I want you to have your energy."

I gave her a weird look but didn't argue. I cooked enough food for the both of us, since she decided to visit me. She ate with a smile on her face. I wonder what she was thinking about. I hoped that my food was good. She wasn't a food critic like Felicity, but I wanted her to enjoy it. When we finished, she pulled on my arm.

"I have to change if I'm going to go out you know? I don't really need the whole town to see my kitty pajamas you know?" I didn't want to think of all the teasing I'd get.

"What you wear isn't important. Come on you. Trust me, you will like this."

"I'd better or I'll have to move your house in a different place."

"You wouldn't dare. How would it fit?"

"Good point."

Like that she got me out of my house. To my surprise, I saw Iroha watering my crops. The blacksmith waved back at me, before returning to the crops. I looked just in time to see Felicity enter my chicken coop. I don't know how Tina got my friends to do my chores, or how. I just hoped that my animals wouldn't hurt Felicity. I knew how sensitive my animals can get. They trusted me, but they didn't know the waitress.

"I hope she knows what she's doing."

"Oh Alex, you worry too much. She'll be fine."

"Here we are," Tina got my attention. We were in front of the salon.

"Why are we here?"

"Because every girl deserves to have their hair done once in awhile. I gotta go. You should go to Yuri's after this. Michelle and her are going to wait for you. Now go on." She opened the salon door and pushed me inside.

"Hey!"

"Ah Alex, perfect. You're here on time. Sit down and we can get started." Allen pulled out a seat for me to sit on. I did as he ordered with annoyance. Tina could have told me what she was planning.

"You seem tense. Is there a problem? Is it that blonde idiot?" he noticed my silence.

"It's nothing," I took a deep breath and relaxed. I heard him chuckle, but he didn't respond. After a few minutes, I felt myself get calm. It was nice having someone wash and brush my hair. When he was done, I felt better.

"Perfection. But with my skills, did you expect anything less?" Allen smirked, "Also you don't have to pay me for this."

"But I'd feel bad."

"It's ok. You needed this. You do look a lot better than you did a couple of weeks ago. This one's on me."

"Thank you," I bowed to him, "Oh yeah, did you send me flowers?"

"Nope, but I know who did."

"Really who is it?"

"I've been told not to tell. You really don't know do you Alex? He'll be so disappointed. Oh well. You have somewhere to be," he stretched, "See you later." He turned to get a broom to sweep the hair on the ground. I shrugged.

In the tailor's, Michelle was happily chatting away with Yuri. I could tell that Michelle was either talking about magic, or some guy she had been able to use for his money. I didn't like that she did that, but it wasn't any of my business. She was a great friend, but terrible lover.

"Oh you're here. I found the perfect outfit for you," Michelle beamed when I entered the store. Yuri waved to me, and got up to get the outfit. She showed it to me, as I walked over to the dressing area. It was a beautiful pink and blue komodo. I tried it on and it fit me perfectly.

"It looks pretty. . . good on you," Yuri smiled at me softly, "I measured you. . . weeks ago and made. . . it for you."

"You look so cute!" Michelle giggled, "That's all for now. I hope this helped you out."

"Thanks girls. I guess I'm free to go? No other place I have to go?"

"Not really. We just decided to give you a makeover is all. See you later Alex."

"Goodbye."

I kept the komodo on since it felt comfortable and decided to go mining. On the way there, I passed the children in town. All three of them looked like they were having a good time. I hope none of them would have to go through heartbreak.

When I got to the mines, Rod was already inside. He was walking around the mine. He smiled when he saw me, "Hi Alex. You look really cute today. Here to do some mining? I'm just in here for shade. It's pretty hot today."

"Yes I am. I'm here to do some mining."

I checked the red and blue mines, but didn't find anything I really needed. I got to the green one with determination. I might have swung with too much force as I heard shaking. What was going on. I realized what it was too late. I yelped as rock fell in front of my face. I backed away as earth closed near me. I couldn't believe my eyes. The opening was blocked, trapping Rod and I in this cave.

"Alex? Are you hurt? Did anything hit you?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm fine. Looks like we are trapped."

I felt my heart sink. What were we going to do?


	6. Trapped

"Help! Is anyone out there? Help us please!" I shouted as I banged on the mound of earth trapping me and Rod in the mines. I had no idea how much time had passed in here. Rod had given up, and paced around.

"I don't think anyone is in the forest right now, Alex. Why don't you relax for a minute."

"I can't relax. I want out," I huffed, but he had a point. They might be eating lunch at this point in time. That's when I remembered that I had food in my backpack.

"That reminds me, I have food in my bag. I was making a bunch of food to sell, but I guess we got unlucky. Well lucky that this is the day I get stuck in here. Want some?"

"Thank you, Alex," I gave him a plate of lasagna since I knew it was his favorite, "How think do you think the pile of rock is?"

"Pretty think," I said, munching down on my food, "I think we might be here for a while. I'm sorry Rod. I think my mining must have caused this. I promise to make it up to you."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know. It's old after all. Plus it has been raining recently so that could be the major problem with it. As long as you're the cause isn't very important"

"I guess you're right. I'm just a little freaked out is all. I've never had this happen before. I've been mining in this cave for years and not once has it broke."

We went back to eating, not saying a word. Why in the world was I so nervous for? I could feel my heart racing in my chest. Was it because I was trapped with a guy? We were just friends, but I couldn't deny how cute Rod was when he ate. His blue gaze met mine, and my heart sped up. Who was Neil again? I looked away, hoping he didn't notice that I was staring at him. I would not be able to explain to him.

"So, how have you been?" I deciding to change the subject.

"Me? I've been pretty good. I have a new litter of kittens. I hope their doing fine. I notice that you look a lot better these days. I guess you aren't still sad about Neil? Sorry if you aren't ready to talk about it. I've seen how people deal with life after a break up."

"It's totally alright Rod. I don't need him in my life anyways. I'm moving on. Starting over again. It is nice to begin anew. Who knows if I'll fine another guy the way I liked him"

"I see. I'm here if you want someone to make you feel better."

"I know. You're a really good friend and I'm thankful to have you around," I grabbed his hand, and he blushed.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me," his face lit up with a smile. I could feel my face go red. He was so close to me, and my heart wouldn't slow down to save my life. Well I might be stuck here for the rest of my life. I didn't want to die in a cave, but at least I wouldn't be alone.

"Anyone in there?" I heard Iroha's voice.

"Yes! Iroha!" I called her name.

"I'm here too!" Rod stood up and let go off my hand.

"Alex? Rod? Don't you two worry, I have a shovel. I'll need your help to help remove the dirt. Shall I go run for help? Everyone in town is worried about you guys. I'll let them know what happened when you two are free."

"I think we can go it. Right Rod?"

"Yes. I'm not that strong but we'll be fine."

I gave Rod my hoe, and pulled out an extra one. I had an extra of every tool in case I ship one on accident. It has happened to me before, but it was my sickle. I knew not to make the same mistake twice. It look a lot of effort, but a hole was beginning to form in the rock. I could see that it was in fact nighttime. We were in there a lot longer than I realized. When there was a big enough space, Rod and I climbed out. It was nice to be free again.

"Looks like the mine will be off limits," I laughed lightly.

"Of course. Are you guys alright?"

"We are fine," Rod told her, "We were in there since this morning. Thank you Iroha."

"Thanks Iroha. You're a lifesaver."

"I'd do it for anyone. See you guys later." She waved to us and continued to the mountain area.

"I guess I'll be heading home since it's pretty dark. It was nice hanging out with you. Even if we got stuck in a mine."

"That's true," I sighed, "See you later Rod."

* * *

After that day two things occurred. The mine was closed off and was going to be cleared out. Rebecca and Iroha were working together to clear it out. I wanted to volunteer, but Iroha told me they could handle it. I just hoped that my friend was going to be ok in there. Tina and Felicity were really freaked out when they heard what happened. I told them it was fine, but the komodo got dirty. I was going to wash it to make it up to them.

Speaking of friends, I couldn't deny that I was slowing getting feelings for Rod. He was a really fun person to talk with, but he probably didn't have feelings for me. I would keep my crush on him a secret from everyone, since I knew how my friends would react if they knew.


	7. Confession

"Let's see here. Well, it looks like I'm running out of silver," I couldn't help but frown. With the mine closed off from the public, I can't get minerals from it. I might have to go to another town if I want more. I'm too busy with my animals to make that kind of trip. I guess I can't do the upcoming Guarding Tour. I'm sure Dunhill will be disappointed, but oh well. I just hope that the mine will open again soon.

With that in mind, I went to Rebecca's. Luckily she was open today. I wanted to get new blueprints so that I can change my wallpaper, floor, and decor. Toni was eating and didn't say a thing to me.

"Morning Alex. You did eat today right? You're looking thin today." Rebecca huffed.

"I always eat breakfast. It must be my metabolism. I hear you have new blueprints?"

"Here they are. Take a look. I forgot to tell you, but I have the double bed blueprints finally. I'm use you will need that in the future." She gave me a look. I figured I may as well get the double bed for more space. I upgraded my house so that I can have more room. It felt nice to build my house the way I wanted too. Good thing I upgraded it before the cave in.

"Thank you," I purchased the bed blueprints and some others, "How's work?"

"Pretty good. Mine should be open within one or two weeks. That was a big landslide."

"Thanks again. Have a good day." I waved at her and her son. It was extremely hot today. I saw Hina and Niko hang out near Olivia's. I could see in their eyes that they wanted a snack from the place, but probably didn't have the money to do some. Being nice I bought them both ice creams.

"Thank you, Alex," Niko beamed at me.

"You're the best," Hina agreed.

"You're welcome guys. I figured you could use something cold. How's the shop, Olivia?"

"It's doing fine. Thank you for asking. Are you ok? I heard about the cave-in." the tea shop owner looked a bit concerned.

"It's fine. Rod and I got checked up on by Klaus." He didn't look very happy to see us at night, covered in dirt and ash. He gave us both a long lecture on being safe. On the inside I knew he was out for our safety, but it didn't make me enjoy his lecture any more. His lectures wore someone out, even enough to make them pass out.

"Hey, Alex! Can you come here for a second?" I heard Allen's voice. I turned to see him standing outside of the tailor shop. Guess he must be doing some window shopping since Yuri wasn't open.

"Sure what is it?"

"I think Rod wants to talk to you. He told me to tell you to meet him at the top of the mountain. You might want to hurry, since he seemed worried about something. Good luck you to," I saw a gleam in his eyes. Did he know something that I didn't? I shrugged and went to meet with Rod

* * *

"Oh there you are Alex." Rod looked a bit uncomfortable, "Do you think you can spare me some time?"

"I've got time. That's why I came here. You wanted to talk about something?"

"Oh right. I don't really know how to start. Uh, how do you feel about me?" He scratched his cheek.

"How I feel about you? Well you're a really good friend. I enjoy hanging out with you."

"Is that so? Then what would you say if I told you that I have feelings for you? You're an amazing person and I've fallen in love with you. Will you go out with me? It's ok if you say no. You might still like Neil and all."

I felt my heart race with joy, "Of course I'll go out with you. Neil broke my heart, but with your help, it slowly started to repair itself. He wasn't the one for me, but you might be. I like you, Rod. I'll happily accept your ring if you take mine." I pulled the pink ring out of my bag.

He put his arms around me, "Thank you so much Alex. I promise to take good care of you. You deserve happiness and that's what I want to give to you."

"Thank you Rod." I hugged him back, "I'll hold you to your word."

Someone once told me that you can get over someone by loving a whole new person. I didn't really believe in that until this moment. It felt as if my heart was being stitched back together again. It wouldn't be as whole as it was, but it was fine by me.

"Aw, that's so cute!" I heard a squeal. Tina?

I let go of Rod just as she tumbled from her hiding spot, "Oops. I'm so glad you said yes Alex!"

"Good job Tina. If you would have waited a bit more, we could have seen them kiss." Allen stepped out behind her.

"Where you two spying on us?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Tina saw us talking and wanted to know what was going on. I tried to stop her but she insisted."

"You followed me, pretty boy. Don't try to act innocent. You wanted to know what was going on as well."

I couldn't help but laugh. Rod shook his head and chuckled with me. I had such amazing friends who really cared about me, and I was with the guy of my dreams. It was like Neil left me drowning and Rod lifted me out of the cold water. I couldn't be any happier and I accepted my fate.


	8. Forever

I opened my door and looked down to see a little girl with long dark red hair. I could see her brown eyes from behind her glasses. She looked a little bit nervous and had her hands behind her back.

"Hello Hazel. Did you want to play with Robert today?" I asked her. She nodded with a smile.

"Robert! You have a guest!"

"Coming Mama!" I turned around to see my son. His blonde hair was slightly messy, but his blue eyes were shining with excitement, "Is it Hazel again? I promised that I'd go fishing with her today."

"Be careful you two. It could be very dangerous."

"I'm sure they will be fine, Alexis," Rod came up from behind Robert. My husband looked happy to see Hazel, "Hi Hazel. It's nice to see you this morning. Have fun you guys."

"We will," they waved at us, before racing into town. I sighed. Robert had so much energy. I just hoped that neither of them fell into the river. I knew that Allen would kill me if I let his daughter get harmed.

"It's nice to see them together," Rod smiled at me, "I've gotta set up the stand. Have a nice day honey." He kissed me before leaving the farm. I couldn't ask for a better life. I had a beautiful family and wonderful animals.

* * *

I gave out chocolates to all the kids in town, since it was the Pumpkin festival. It was one of my favorite festivals in town. Everyone came together to make a large house of candy. It was nice to spend time in the Festival grounds since it was so big. It was special to me, because that's where Rod and I got married. I remember how happy I was that day. It had been a huge event in my life. Allen was Rod's best man and helped with our outfits for it. Tina had been my bridesmaid since she was my best friend. About a year later, Allen and Yuri had gotten married. I was surprised to learn that she liked him, but it was a nice surprise. It was proof that the town was moving on. Speaking of which. . .

I could speak to Neil without pain now. We had a rocky relationship since then, but we both got over it. I smiled at that. He was my first love and I would always remember that. He has been single since then, but I knew that he'd find love one day. I didn't know when that would be, but sometimes waiting is the best thing to do. Rod waited for me, and I couldn't be more graceful for it.

* * *

"This year's candy house is bigger and better than last years. Good job everybody. Now go on. Dig in!" Dunhill announced proudly. I looked at the delicious candy building with pride. I really did outdo myself. I grabbed a piece and went to go eat with Robert.

"Wow Mama, this is really good!" he cheered, "I'm glad you're my Mama. I love you so much. You are talented."

"Thank you, sweetie."

Toni, Hina, Niko, and Hazel sat down with us and ate. It was really tasty. It could just be my sweet tooth talking. Afterwards, I went up to where Allen, Rod, and Neil were standing.

"My entire body smells like sugar," Neil complained, "I might get nauseous from it."

"You'll be fine," I told him, "It's just for today."

"You really did a nice job Alex," Allen praised me, "Just what I'd expect from you."

"Why thank you. The kids love it."

"That is true," Rod nodded and looked to where the children were playing. I noticed that he and Allen were watching Robert and Hazel with pride. It warmed my heart.

"You two look so proud," I admitted.

"Huh?" the childhood friends looked at me.

"Forget it," I shrugged with a laugh.

* * *

A few days later I decided that I needed a winter outfit, so I strolled to the tailor shop. Robert and Hazel were hanging out with Hana at the general store. I knew she'd enjoy their company. It would also be a good chance to them to learn how to buy things. When I entered the shop, Allen and Yuri were in the middle of a discussion. I didn't want to interrupt the couple.

"Hey, Alex. I was just looking . . . for you. I have new . . . winter designs."

"Thank Goddess; I had a feeling you would. I see that Hazel is growing into a cute kid. I remember when she first learned how to crawl."

"Of course she is. She's my child after all. She's perfect," the stylist adjusted his glasses, "I still recall when I held her for the first time. It's such a nice feeling. I never knew I'd be a father. Considering my old man-" He frowned, and didn't finish his sentence. Yuri patted him on the back.

"I'm sure you're doing fine," I reassured, "I'll take this outfit. Here's the cloth for it."

"Thank you. It will be . . . in your closet at home. See you." Yuri waved before turning back to her husband. I nodded at the two and made my way home. I wrapped a scarf around my neck at the sudden chill.

* * *

When I entered my house later that evening, Robert ran up to me, "Welcome home Mama. Did you have a nice day today? Papa made dinner already and is in the kitchen."

"I had a good day. Let's go eat with Papa."

"Ok!"

When I reached the table, I saw plates of cheese pasta and milk soup. To top it off, there was a large chocolate cake with strawberries. It all looked very delicious. Rod was waiting for me at the table.

"Did you make all of this for me? Thank you Rod!"

"Anything for you Alexis. Today felt special to me. Then again you make every single day special."

"Oh, I love you." I kissed him.

"Yay! Mama and Papa will love each other forever," Robert clapped, "I love you guys."

I felt extremely happy. I really would love them both for the rest of my life. The Harvest Goddess blessed me with their existences and I would always be thankful for what I had.


End file.
